xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Gormott Province
Gormott Province (Japanese: , Gūra Ryō, lit. Gula Territory) is a Nation in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is a force but their Titan has now fallen under Ardainian control. This territory is home to the Gormotti people, whose main settlement is the town of Torigoth. Nature is abundant on Gormott, covered in lush plains and forests, and the accessible areas are affected by the movements of the Cloud Sea. This nation was initially called the Imperial Province of Gormott in early builds. Landmarks and Locations Torigoth Landmarks * Torigoth Arch * Abble's Fountain * Garagorm's Arch * Torigoth Base Entrance * Connecting Bridge * Tora's House * Treetop Path Locations * Saets Lumber Co. * Torigoth Market * Tretl Windmill Plaza * Obra Street * Saets Chief's Residence * Mor Ardain Consulate * Kloom Farm * Torigoth Relay Base * Galad Residential Zone * Grodd Residential Zone Lower Level Landmarks * Forgotten Waste * Old Ghostwood Road Secret Area/Viewpoint * Dewmist Crag Locations * Masrah Spring * Trailblazers' Bridge * Wrecc Marshland Upper Level - Right Landmarks * Outlook Knoll * Lyta Oasis * Boulderbore Gate * Lascham Island * Waytree * Varnax's Plunge * Traveler's Resting Tree * Nocclia Timber Site * Torigoth Flower Patch * Zeno's Deadbole Secret Areas/Viewpoints * Dawnview Grotto * Clear Sky Beak Locations * Restful Waters * Garanti Plain * Seigle Fell * Twin Trunks Hill * Tirkin Turf * Brigands' Hideout * Honeypot Grotto * Nocclia Woods * Nopon Camp * Hushview Bridge * Hermit's Hollow * Plains of Evening Calm * Sauros's Bed * Spraywater Caverns * Cape Singbreeze * Verdant Plateau * Coolley Lake Upper Level - Left Landmarks * Greatspine Boundary * Umon's Shipyard Locations * Melnath's Shoulder Titan Battleship Landmarks * Ballast Disposal Chute * Port-side Walkway * Mid-ship Walkway Door * Armory * Starboard Balcony Locations * Cloud Tank Chamber * Engine Room * Solitary Block #1 * Olno's Mess Hall * Living Quarters * Sickbay * Solitary Block #2 * Armory, 2nd Floor * Hangar * Guardroom * Battle Command * Hangar Passage NPCs * Umon Torigoth * Ashe * Jac * Jill Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Ancient Sauros * Blue Flamii * Blood Vang * Bobbile Brog * Bright Flier * Bruis Tirkin * Clap Bunnit * Climber Crustip * Crane Serprond * Crawler Caterpile * Crimson Flamii * Denes Driver * Dont Rhogul * Drum Gogol * Emerald Piranhax * Field Ardun * Field Armu * Glaw Garaffa * Goliath Brog * Gorian Buloofo * Grass Kapiba * Gravur Lizard * Ground Caterpile * Hard Krabble * High Arrow Tirkin * High Shield Tirkin * Hungry Feris * Infant Ardun * Jewel Krabble * Jumbri Aligo * King Piranhax * Lance Tirkin * Leaf Camill * Leo Feris * Liar Vang * Ligar Rhogul * Little Bunnit * Mahi Pippito * Marble Krabble * Matchul Tirkin * Mayne Driver * Meldl Skwaror * Messar Taos * Mia Pippito * Night Ruga Quadwing * Nongl Tirkin * Nose Gogol * Pawn Arachno * Prom Piranhax * Queen Arachno * Red Volff * Rock Krabble * Rook Arachno * Ruffian Bunnit * Ruga Quadwing * Sabri Crustip * Sandl Rapchor * Sandl Runner * Serpentine Lizard * Shadow Scout * Shield Tirkin * Skeeter Nest * Skom Tirkin * Small Brog * Spring Eks * Supporter Tirkin * Sweet Flier * Titan-Hunter Lexos * Troog Lysaat * Volkas Driver * Winter Eks * Wood Bunnit * Yardl Krabble * Yellow Skeeter * Young Ardun * Young Armu * Young Eks * Young Feris * Young Skeeter Unique Monsters * Acute Melvyn * Anguished Solomon * Immovable Gonzalez * Insectivore Malcom * Moonlighting Elwyn * Nitpicking Beru * Reeking Douglas (Superboss, Final Chapter) * Remorseful Vaclav * Relentless Arduran * Sad Bernard * Sniping Brent * Supercharged Alfonso * Territorial Rotbart * Venal Montgomery Bosses * Ardainian Soldier (boss) * Ardainian Sergeant (boss) * Brighid * Captain Padraig * Dughall * Latollo Puffot * Mòrag * Wormeater Brog Quest Exclusive Bosses * Doctrinaire Erebos * Piratical Praxis * Plunderous Theory * Rampaging Sauros Etymology Both the Japanese and English names allude to one of the seven deadly sins, gluttony, the former using the Latin word and the latter from the French word gourmand. Gallery XC2-gormott-screen-1.jpg XC2-gormott-screen-2.jpg XC2-gormott-screen-3.jpg XC2-gormott-screen-4.jpg XC2-gormott-screen-5.jpg XC2-gormott-screen-6.jpg XC2-gormott-hero.jpg XC2-Gormott-artwork.png XC2-Gormott.jpg XC2-Gormott-2.jpg XC2-Gormott-3.jpg XC2-Gula.jpg XC2-Gula-Territory.png Nia-Riding-Dromarch-Side.jpg|Nia riding Dromarch through the Imperial Province of Gormott Nia-Riding-Dromarch-Back.jpg|Nia riding Dromarch through the Imperial Province of Gormott XC2-Gormott-at-dawn.jpg|View of Gormott's dorsal fin at dawn XC2-Gormott-at-night.jpg|View of Gormott's dorsal fin at night XC2-001.png Category:XC2 Locations Category:XC2 Nations Category:Gormott Province